Densetsu No Reppan
by Naruto Fan Productions
Summary: His blood dripped from her hands onto the grassy earth. This was the moment that she had dreamed of, even sacrificed for. Now as she stood before him, hand poised to strike the final blow-she was left unable. Why must she love him so?
1. The Warring Clans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**_Dedications:_** To all of the people who reviewed "A Precious Moment" and supported this idea: NightSky, x0SilverFeathersx0, merlyn1382, vampires4444, invisible-gurl, virivie, yue, crystalmoon20, lady-kira6606, , Cherry Delilah, Winter Alais, Passionate Crow Rat and midnight98. Thank you all for all of your support and I also thank the readers for this chapter as well. Also I apologize to anyone on this list I was not able to respond to adequately and promptly, please do forgive my tardiness.

**The Warring Clans...**

The sharp 'clang' of kunai clashing together echoed brilliantly on the battlefield. On one side of the field the notorious Uchiha clan stood tall and mighty beneath the full moon's light. Their posture was stout and strong, not even the slightest hint of fear entered into their eyes. They were a proud clan, believing that to be defeated was to be shamed. Their strength lied within their Sharingan, a kekkei genkai located in the eyes of the clan members and their powerful fire and lightening techniques. Their crimson gazes locked onto their opponents sharply-awaiting their next move.

On the opposite side of the field the Senju clan examined their rivals carefully. Although not quite as proud as the Uchiha clan, the Senju clan was very cunning. They hid themselves within the leaves of the forests and would wait silently for their opponents to drop their guard, and then they would rush in for the kill. Their strongest jutsu lied within the water and earth elements, only very few were able to master other elements such as lightening.

Since their very foundation the two clans, Uchiha and Senju, had been rivals. They strived to improve their abilities to best each other in battle. Admiration, pain, bonds, despair, and revenge were all part of the emotions felt by these soldiers. In a world full of war and sorrow, only a few were able to overcome their hatred for each other and strive to achieve peace for their clans. Thus the legend of the warring clans begin…

* * *

><p>Kagome let loose a battle cry, lunging at her elder brother with a kunai gripped tightly in her hand. Much to her dismay her kunai did not even scratch her target. Madara smirked and effortlessly twisted out of the way. A dark scowl marred her face-making her seem much more hostile than usual.<p>

"Come now sister is that the best you can do?" He teased-lightly side stepping her flurry of attacks.

"Oh shut up!" She snarled, moving out of the way of his oncoming fist. The two siblings were quickly taken back as a third person launched his own attack. A grin spread across Madara's lips when he caught a glimpse at his assailant.

"It's about time you woke up Izuna." He taunted. Their youngest sibling knocked Madara's fist away with his forearm then proceeded to shove his opposite shoulder into the older male's side-attempting to knock him off balance.

"Now Nee-chan!" Izuna called out.

Quicker than the eye could catch Kagome formed the hand seals, "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" A great ball of fire burst from the small female's mouth heading straight towards her brothers. Izuna swiftly turned on his heel leapt to safety in the trees above-leaving Madara to fend for himself.

He smirked. Applying a large amount of chakra into his hands he held his arms forward. The fire made first contact with his hands, but after applying more chakra to those specific points of impact, he was able to grasp onto the jutsu without burning himself and push it back to Kagome-sending her own technique against her.

"Shit!" She cursed, only able to move back just far enough to not be injured by her own jutsu that was now exploding in a massive ball of flames in front of her face.

"Oi! Are you trying to kill me!" Kagome yelled out furiously.

"Maybe you should strengthen your control over the jutsu then you wouldn't have to worry about it being used against you." Madara smirked arrogantly. She growled angrily at his remark. Kagome slowly rolled her haori up and stalked closer to her brother-the intent of causing massive physical harm evident in her charcoal gaze.

Izuna heaved a heavy sigh and promptly decided to stop the situation before it escalated into a full blown fight… again. "That's enough you two." He stated sharply, grasping Kagome by her shoulders tightly to prevent her from charging at Madara.

"Let me go! I'm only going to singe him!" The youngest of the Uchiha siblings did not budge. His grip tightened slightly more when she thrashed wildly against his grasp.

"Aw what's the matter? Upset that I beat you?" Madara continued in his taunts, casually flipping his hair back behind his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? At least every time I mess with my hair I'm not mistaken for the opposite sex! I swear you look like a _girl _whenever you do that!" She growled fiercely. For the briefest of moments, both of her brothers stood in shock at her words. Noticing an opening in Izuna's posture, she roughly shoved his hands from her shoulders and marched up to Madara.

"I swear you _like _having people mistake you as a woman!" She snapped poking his armored chest with each word she spoke. By this time his face had gone stark red with anger.

"That is enough." He commanded furiously. She raised her brow at him, poking his chest once more to prove her point. Madara quickly grabbed the offending appendage. His hold tightened on her wrist slightly, a silent warning for her to back down.

"Oi, what are you going to do Madara? If you hadn't been taunting me than I wouldn't have insulted you. You can't have it both ways." Kagome snapped pulling her arm free from his grasp. Izuna sighed heavily once more. There would be no end to their constant battle of wills. Although Madara was the patriarch of the Uchiha clan, Kagome was very stubborn in that she refused to allow him to dominate her in any way shape or form. And as proud of a man as he was, Madara did not stand to be disobeyed-not even by his own sister and matriarch of their clan.

"Alright guys, let's just head over to the meeting. I'm sure the elders are pondering about our whereabouts by now." Izuna attempted to diffuse the situation. He walked behind their brother and started to push him towards the main building just north of where they currently stood. His plan partially worked. Madara did grudgingly move in the direction that he had pointed him in, however that didn't stop him from making one last comment.

"The next time we train I won't go so easy on you. Think of it as punishment for calling me a _female_." He spat the word as if it had left some rotten taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Woman. Let's just go already." The tiny teen barked. She did not care if she hurt her leader's pride. She would rather take on a pack of wolves than bow down to his arrogant ways. If he wanted her respect than he would have to earn it.

Before her brother could respond the shoji screen door was quickly slid open to reveal their high elder, Uchiha Michio. His aging face was pulled into a deep scowl of disappointment and irritation, making the stress lines much more apparent. The three siblings paused in their squabbling to kneel before him respectfully.

"Michio-sama…" They echoed simultaneously.

"Come. A meeting has been called." Michio stated curtly. The trio rose to their feet slowly and followed behind the elder. He was the oldest of the clan and had single handedly built the base as well as their current reputation. Michio was given much respect by the rest of the clan because of his strength and his prowess with the Sharingan.

Madara moved up front and held the door open for their elder. It was customary for the Patriarch to do such simple actions for the high counsel. A gesture of goodwill so to speak from the younger generations to the older. Kagome and Izuna filed into the room behind them. The trio sat at their assigned places before the high counsel. Madara up front, Kagome flanking his left and Izuna his right.

"There has been a bidding." Uchiha Arisu began the meeting. She was the youngest of the counsel. Although still up in age, during her prime she had shown the most progress out of any woman within the clan. She awakened her Sharingan at an incredibly young age and had mastered both fire and lightening techniques well before her teens. Her grey hair had been pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head, held in place by two red chopsticks that matched perfectly with her royal crimson dress. Her charcoal gaze locked onto Madara sternly, awaiting his response.

"What is the mission?" He inquired seriously. Kagome and Izuna watched with barely concealed anticipation. It had been quite some time since they had last received a bidding for a mission-a sign that their rivals, the Senju clan, had been monopolizing all the feudal lords in their area. They were attempting to make them lose much of their income by taking up missions with lords far away from their own homelands and into Uchiha territory. Something that they could not tolerate.

"A guild has hired us to infiltrate a roaming clan thought to be creating an ultimate weapon for the Senju." Arisu continued. Madara's gaze narrowed. An ultimate weapon? Could something like that really be created by the hands of man?

"What are the details of this weapon?" He commanded.

"All that is known is that it is of the lightening element. What form they're planning to make it in is unknown at this time. Your mission will be to find their current camp within the Senju's lands and take the weapon from them. Failure is not an option." She warned.

"Do you have an approximation of their current hideout?" Kagome spoke up.

"They were last spotted within 50 kilometers west of the Senju's base." Katsuro answered. He was the second oldest of the counsel and their sensei. He passed all of his knowledge of the Uchiha fighting style down to them. It was only recently that they had begun to surpass their teacher and were no longer in need of his fighting lessons; however his wisdom was always valued by the trio no matter how many years passed.

"Will it just be the three of us?" Izuna questioned. His dark gaze settled on the elders curiously. Although help would be wonderful in this situation, the opportunity to be able to make a name for himself outside of 'Madara's brother' was far too great for him to pass up.

"Yes. You three have the greatest potential out of your generation. So much so, that you're the only ones that have a chance at surviving. Any more people on your team could jeopardize the mission as well." Michio spoke for the first time since the meeting began. Although a bit of a stiff during social gatherings, he did have great pride in the royal family. Their parents had been slaughtered during a full blown invasion by the Senju clan just ten years ago. All three of the children had been younger than age ten and bore witness to the brutal slayings of their family. But as they grew in age, so did their strength. They had far more potential than any other Uchiha before them. He knew for certain that they would bring much greatness to the clan.

"May you succeed in all your endeavors." Arisu looked upon them kindly, "…dismissed."

Madara, Kagome, and Izuna disappeared from sight. Tonight they would prepare for battle, then tomorrow they would face the task at hand. If all went well then not only would they end up with a powerful weapon on their side by the opportunity to level the Senju clan to the ground once and for all…

**Translations: **

Michio-Man on the correct path

Arisu-Noble Sort

Katsuro-Victorious Son

**Age Approximation:**

Madara-17

Kagome-16

Izuna-15

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **So I decided to wait until I had a few chapters written so the updating schedule won't be so hectic. So far i've got three done but I'm pretty slow at writing so I'll give an estimated time on my profile when I plan to post chapter two. I won't be doing an actual review schedule for this story though but I do ask that you please leave a response with me about how you think of it as an opening chapter and how the rest of the chapters progress. I can handle criticism so please feel free to correct me on a few incorrect matters especially with the timeline. I seem to be having the most trouble with that since I'm not a number oriented person ^_^;;;. Also if you are interested in Beta-ing this story please let me know. I tried to find one before the post date but that didn't quite happen. Thanks very much. :)

On another note there will be a few changes from canon to this story. This first change being that there is no Uzumaki Mito. I did not like how Kishimoto just seemed to pull her out of thin air to get out of jam. Now that's just my opinion, but because I feel this way I will not be using her and will substitute her for an OC. Although the OC will have a big part, especially in this first arc, this story will not be centered around her. She's simply a secondary character. Also this beginning chapter was just to set up a basic background, there _will _be more action to come in the second and most definitely third chapters so no worries there. I'll try to update once every two weeks but if it starts catching up to the chapters I'll be working on too fast, then I'll have to slow down the updating a bit. Either way I'll warn you before I decide to slow the updating schedule. Thanks so very much and please leave a review to let me know what you think!

Also I made a screw up in the preview peice. After doing a lot of math and calculations, I found out that this story would NOT take place eighty years before Konoha was created but rather twenty, and then from the beginning of the story about forty-eight years before the Kyuubi attacks the village.

**(Lastly, this will be the longest A/N throughout the entire series, so no worries about having notes like this in every chapter).**


	2. The Infiltration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the mentioned series within this story and I do not make a profit from it either. Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. ^_^

**Arc Summary: **When a plan to infiltrate a roaming clan in the Senju's territory goes awry, all is lost for Kagome. But even in the darkness she is able to find hope in a person she least expected. But how long will this bond last? And at the end of everything, will they just end up betraying each other for their clans?

**The Infiltration…**

Madara awaited his siblings at the front gate of the Uchiha clan's base. His armor was noticeably missing, as was the sword that was normally strapped to his waist. He only wore dark colored clothing and very little of it at that. Kagome and Izuna mimicked his choice in style as well. If this mission was to be successful then they would have to be as silent and covert as possible. The less was equate to the better.

"Let's go." Their patriarch commanded. His siblings nodded in agreement. Within seconds they were running across the fields, crouching slightly with each step to hide effectively in the tall grass. If they were fast enough, then they would be able to make it to the outskirts of the Senju forest within half a day. However it would not be wise to rush blindly into their territory. They would need to scout out the area for at least another half day and then proceed with the upmost carefulness from then on out. The slightest screw up would mean the end of their clan. The rest of the people in their age group had either yet to awaken their sharingans or just simply weren't strong enough to take over the clan as a leader. No one was powerful enough to lead them properly should their deaths occur.

"Oi…" Kagome started softly.

The boys turned to glance at her, curious as to what she had to say.

"Can you two be any louder?" Their expressions dropped. Poking fun at them during extreme situations had always been her way of lightening the mood slightly. Albeit she had the nasty habit of doing it during the most inappropriate of times, but better now than when they were in the forest.

"And you talking so damn loud is any better?" Madara snapped out of irritation. Izuna's brow twitched. Were they really going to do this _now_? Of all the times to be arguing, this was definitely _not _one of them.

"Would you two please just _stop _for one day?" Izuna growled fiercely. Kagome glanced up at him in shock. Never had she heard him raise his voice to either of them. She turned her gaze back down the ground. The only thing she wanted to accomplish was lighten the mood a bit, but now she saw that was a poor choice to make. Sensing their sister's sudden change in disposition, Madara glared over at his brother. It wasn't his place to jump into their arguments, nor was it his place to make such comments.

"Silence." He commanded severely. Izuna shook his head. He never intended on hurting Kagome's feelings, but that was just how things ended up. The youngest sighed quietly. Although Madara and Kagome argued a lot, he was viciously overprotective with her. Not even he was safe from their brother's wrath if she were to be harmed in any way, emotional or physical alike. This was not going to be a good day, he could just feel it.

The three continued on until the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Just as they expected, they had made it to the outskirts of the Senju's homeland. A sprawling forest that covered hundreds of miles in every direction. Before the Senju had claimed the forest as their territory, it had been known as the Forest of Spirits. Many claimed that the souls of those who died in battled haunted the area. But most of the claims had been proven to be mere mythical fairy tales to scare away unwanted visitors. In all likelihood, the Senju clan's ancestors had probably started up that rumor decades ago to keep trespassers out of their territory.

"Let's go." Madara stepped forward. His siblings followed suit. They took to the high tree limbs. Stepping nimbly onto the branches, the trio adjusted their weight between each foot accordingly to make as little noise as possible. Beads of sweat dripped down Kagome's face as they proceeded further into the wooded labyrinth. It was far too quiet for a forest. No pleasant chorus of birds on the wind, no solemn croaking of frogs, no beautiful symphonies of crickets, and no movement of shrubs from the natural wildlife. There wasn't even a life signal coming from the trees themselves. It was almost as if… this entire area was an illusion.

"Stop!" Kagome commanded quickly. Madara and Izuna landed on the next branch abruptly. When they turned back, they realized that their sister had already activated her Sharingan-something she rarely did unless absolutely necessary.

"Genjutsu…" She answered their unasked question, "We've never even entered the forest. We're still in front of it."

Madara growled out his frustration. He'd find the caster of the genjutsu and then rip out their entrails and force feed it to them. He was not going to allow this person to make him for a fool without suffering the consequences!

"Kagome, can you see his chakra signal?" Madara glanced at her. She was amazingly talented at tracking signals. Although ninjutsu was not her forte, she was great at picking up a chakra signal from many miles away. However the drawback was that the less she knew a person, the less likely she'd be able to sense them. The more she knew them, the further she could track them. A complete stranger would have to be within a short distance from herself for Kagome to be able to pick up their chakra. This technique was mostly only good during a stealth mission such as this one. It was almost worthless in a fight on the battlefield. What would be the point in tracking someone when the enemy is right in front of you? Also, when on the battle field, they had many allies that would cover their blind and weak spots.

"Yes. The caster is just west of here. Second branch from the top. On the left of the tree." Kagome answered.

"Good. Izuna, I want you to do a reverse genjutsu until I get to him. He probably already knows that he's been discovered. So while you entrap him with your technique I'll bring him back here where Kagome can interrogate him. Understood?" He ordered sharply.

"Understood." The two younger siblings repeated at the same time. Madara nodded at them, and then took to the tree tops leaving them to follow his instructions. Izuna activated his Sharingan as well then began the genjutsu. He in particular was a master of illusions. He was very good at making sure his victims never knew that they were caught in his genjutsu until it was far too late. So far, no one has ever escaped from him. This time would be no different...

Izuna trained his Sharingan on his target and raised his hands to form the Dragon seal, "Bishamon."

Streams of crimson began to bleed into his vision. It covered the sky in a thick red veil. As the trails of bloody liquid spread, Kagome and Madara's forms disappeared from sight. Leaving only the image of his opponent glancing wildly around in his hiding spot. The genjutsu was a success. Now all that was necessary was to keep him busy long enough for Madara to bring him back for interrogation. A dark smirk spread across Izuna's lips. It was time for him to show their enemy just how powerful he truly was.

* * *

><p>Ryota glanced from one side to the other wildly. One minute he had been casting a genjutsu on the intruders and the next he was thrown into this blood stained world. Even the trees and grass were stained with the color. How could he have been found out so soon? The only clan within the main land that had the ability to sense such abilities would be the...Uchiha clan... He stopped. A cold sensation of fear and dread swept through his body. Of course! How could he have not known it was them? Being so close to the Senju territory he believed that he'd run more risk being found out by them, however with the Uchiha's thirst for revenge after the Senju's attacks on their income, it wasn't all that surprising that the they would real their ugly heads.<p>

Ryota's eyes narrowed as a dark shadow beyond the trees ahead twisted ominously. The silhouette shot between the foliage; the dark shadows of its outline curled ominously. He didn't know what kind of genjutsu this might be, but he damn sure didn't like it. But before he could concentrate on a plan, a barrage of black tendrils shot out from the tree lines and impaled him. He fought viciously against the attacks, but it the pain was wearing heavily upon him. Pushing the searing sensations aside, Ryota attempted to concentrate. This was only a genjutsu, the wounds were not real!

_'Think Ryota, _THINK_! Those damn Uchiha's will be arriving any minute now. So How do I get myself out of their genjutsu before they show up?'_ He pondered to himself. _'Of course! How could I have forgotten! All I have to do is cut off my chakra for a brief second and then that'll stop the genjutsu. No problem!' _Ryota smirked arrogantly. Although the Uchiha were quick, he would be quicker. The hidden assassin quickly slammed his hands together and cut off the chakra supply in his network temporarily. He felt the effects of the genjutsu slowly dissapate. The crimson that once surrounded him evaporated, and the heavy scent of copper completely disappeared. However, he also noticed that he was not where he once was. A large calloused hand was gripping him by the back of his neck, and two others were standing before him. One was a young woman in the middle of her teens, and the other a younger looking male who's eyes were crimson with his bloodlust.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Madara barked roughly. His grasp over the male's neck tightened considerably. His sibling nodded at him grimly. She knew what he was asking of her and although the task ahead did not appeal to her, there was no other choice. Either she use that jutsu, or they'd be sitting ducks.<p>

Kagome formed her hands into the tiger seal, "Katon: Kaki Kangoku No Jutsu."

Bright flames burst from the earth beneath their feet, encircling both Ryota and Madara. A malevolent grin spread across Madara's lips. This would prove to be very interesting indeed. The fires gradually rose over head to form an unsymmetrical barrier of five walls around them. One over the top, and the rest encircling the two men. Ryota struggled violently against his captor's vice like grip but to no avail. He thrashed from side to side, jerking forward brashly, and even attempting knock the male off his feet using his legs however it had no affect. Madara's grasp over his neck tightened even more sharply than it had before and a sinister glint entered into his scarlet, blood thirsty eyes.

"Move one more time, and I'll burn you alive."

Ryota froze at his harsh words. So caught up in his fear over the threat, that he didn't notice how some of the flames flicked from the wall behind them and very elegantly slithered around his wrists; binding them together. He threw his head back at the sudden and searing pain of the fire touching his skin.

"About time you got in here Kagome. I was beginning to think that you were just gonna abandon me here with him." Madara smirked throwing Ryota to the ground roughly.

The prisoner looked up to see the female from before walking _through _the wall fire. However unlike her companion, she did not wear an expression of anticipation or bloodlust. Instead her youthful face was pulled into a somber and somewhat stoic expression. Apparently her companion had caught his gaze lingering on her and delivered a swift kick to his ribs.

"Keep your eyes on me, _I'm _the one you need to worry about."

"Madara, let me handle this first." Kagome spoke up. She didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. Quickly moving past her irate brother, she kneeled down and lifted their captive's chin to meet his eyes. "What is your name?"

Ryota jerked out of her grasp violently. He would not give them any intel! Even if it cost him his life!

Madara moved forward, fully intended to punish him for refusing to answer. However Kagome held up her hand to him.

"Answer my questions peacefully and we will not have to resort to violence. My brother is more than capable of getting the information we want out of you with brute force. Do you understand?" Ryota glanced up at the woman. Her voice was sharp like a knife, but her eyes were incredibly soft... much too soft to be involved in the world of shinobi.

"...Understood..." Ryota paused, "But I will not answer your questions. That is my duty. I will die defending my clan!" His gaze met hers for a brief moment. The determination and fearless dispostion in them made her look upon him with pity. Such a waste...

"Madara... I leave him to you..." With that Kagome left the jutsu, and the prisoner behind.

* * *

><p>Izuna watched his sister with a cautious eye. It was not like her to leave the jutsu early especially with Madara still within it. Her expression was so stoic and blank that it had him worried. When they were kids before the massacre, Kagome was the type of child to cry and laugh and simply just be who she truly was. However after the deaths of their parents she was forced to start hiding the emotions and pain that she felt from the public's prying eyes. As the new matriarch of the family, it was her duty to see to it that the clan surived and remained strong even after something so horrible. She was not allowed to show her weakness to anyone. Not even Madara. He was the only one that she really opened up to on a personal level, and the fact that she was even trying to hide her emotions from him was startling in the very least. He'd have to interrogate her about what happened in the barrier when they returned home from this mission. It would not do to have her acting like this.<p>

"Already over?" She whispered to herself. The teen turned to look up at the clear skies above them, a distant and morose glint in her charcoal gaze. However her reverie was interrupted by Madara's insistant flailing of his chakra signal. "Alright already, I'll let you out. So impatient..."

"Release!"

The fires immeidately fell from their grand height, and slowly dwindled to mere sparks left on the earth. Kagome quickly kicked out the rest of the fires then glanced at her brother; purposely not looking at the crisp body lying flat on the ground at his feet.

"What'd you find out?"

Madara smirked, "It's a little known clan going by the surname 'Fuenikkusu'. The weapon that they're building is a sword that can manipulate the lightening element. However they were making it for themselves and not the Senju clan. Their current base is just a few kilometers out from here, next to the lake."

"Should we continue on now or wait for nightfall?" Izuna inquired.

"We'll move into the forest now, but just to hide our current location. At nightfall we'll strike against the clan and steal the weapon. If all goes well we'll be back by morning." Madara smirked arrogantly. However his siblings were not as confident. It was the three of them against an entire clan with abilities that were unknown to them. If that genjutsu user was sent out to this area to scout them out, then what other tricks did they have up their sleeves? In any case, Kagome was not quite convinced that this mission would be as easy as Madara was making it out to be. She only hoped that they would make it through this in the end.

The trio then took to the boughs of the trees once more until the were far enough inside the forest to conceal their chakra signals and forms with ease.

"Kagome, you're on watch until nightfall. Inform us if there's trouble." Their patriarch barked impatiently. He didn't like to have to wait, but if he could get his hands on that weapon than it'd be worth it.

She shook her head but took up a position high in the trees. These next few hours were going to be longest in her life...

* * *

><p>The sun slowly fell behind the treetops and the moon rose brilliantly above them. Kagome was correct, those were the longest and most grueling hours in her entire life. Izuna was as quiet as ever, but he seemed to be watching her with a hawk like gaze that never let up. It was starting to creep her out a little. Not to mention that Madara kept twitching and pacing eagerly like an impatient child. Occasionally he would call up to her to check on their status, however they had gotten lucky in that no one had picked up on their presence yet.<p>

"It's time." She stood from her place among the branches.

Izuna followed her example, however his eyes were still as probing as ever. Madara on the other hand quickly leapt up from the earth to the treetops. He was more than eager to continue on their journey. Sitting silently and waiting for the appropriate time to strike wasn't one of his strong points. But he had managed this time around thanks to Kagome's constant threats of having Izuna use his Bishamon techinque against him if he were to continue pacing.

The three gathered up what little belongings they had and made haste off into the night to face this new enemy. They rushed blindly yet cautiously through the boughs of the trees until the came within viewing distance of the lake. Dots of lights in the along the lakebed gave a type of life to the scenery that only could be created by population. Although the lights were not extremely bright, they were just bright enough to locate their exact position.

"How many are there Kagome?" Madara leaned forward with anticipation for a fight.

She closed her eyes then spread out her senses. The reaction nearly caused her to fall from her position.

"I cannot coun the numbers. Eighty-five percent of the people down there have a chakra level well above the average, but not much of a threat individually to us. However there's another five percent that well surpass our own powers. The last ten percent have chakra levels that are well below average; probably civillians... Madara we won't be able to do anything with so many shinobi around. We'll need to stake out the area until we locate the weapon and then we'll..." She was rudely cut off.

"I don't care about that Kagome. We're more than strong enough to handle all of them. Besides it was only five percent that we need to fear right? So let's get down there, use a transformation jutsu to infiltrate, and then take the sword from within. It'll be hard, sure. But it's not above our skill level." Madara stated arrogantly.

"Don't get too cocky Madara." Izuna piped up. The usually quiet male gazed down at the little clan with cautious eyes, "Just rushing in like we normally do will get one of us killed. We need a better plan. Allow me to use a genjutsu on one of them to get more answers. After that we'll go after the sword and head back to the clan. Agree?"

Kagome nodded her assent. However their brother was not too ecstatic about the anticlimatic plan.

"Fine, do as you please." He leaned back and pressed his back against the tree bark. For now he would allow Izuna to have his fun.

Izuna nodded at them, then disappeared into the forests.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Madara perked up when their youngest sibling returned; his face grim and ashen.<p>

"What happened?" she questioned quickly.

"I found the location of the weapon but..." His voice dropped to a low drawl, "It cannot be weilded."

"What do you mean 'It cannot be weilded'!" Madara snapped angrily. Kagome moved to allow Izuna a spot upon their branch.

"What I mean is that everyone who has attempted to use the blade has died horrifically. But that's not it..." Izuna shot a glance at their sister, "We need to leave and come back with more recruits. Kagome was right in that there are too many to take on by ourselves. We shall leave. That's final."

Madara grasped him by the collar of his shirt, "I am the patriarch of this family Izuna. Do _not _test my authority."

"There isn't time for you ego stroking brother! If we don't leave now than..." He shot another look at their sister.

"Or what? Why do you keep looking at her like that!" A defensive, and oddly possessive tone entered into their eldest brother's voice.

Izuna turned towards Kagome, "It's not safe for you here. We need to go back." His severe expression was enough to keep her from pressing for more information at this time... A decision she would soon regret.

Madara glanced between his siblings then reluctantly agreed, "Fine we'll leave. Kagome you go on ahead. Izuna and I follow after you in a few minutes to keep an eye out for tailers. We'll meet up with you by dawn."

She nodded then took off silently into the heart of the forest. For several minutes she leapted from branch to branch until her brother's figures as well as the clan's base faded from view. However she began to get the distinct feeling that she was being followed. Kagome quickly dropped her altitude to well below the boughs of the tree onto the ground. But before she could spread her senses out to detect the person; she felt a distinct stinging pain in the back of her head, then everything went black...

**Techniques Used:**

****Bishamon****- As the name describes, this jutsu is inspired by its Japanese mythological god. Bishamon was the god of warfare and punisher of evildoers. So even with his un-evolved sharingan, Izuna created this jutsu. It's somewhat like a miniature version of the Tsukiyomi, however it is still quite powerful in that it draws the caster's opponent in a crimson world. However it differs from the Tsukiyomi in that the caster never fully appears before its victim. Instead only the silhouette is visible to its victim. In the mean time, the 'shadow' lurks within the world and attacks the opponent from all sides. It never gives them a chance to gain their bearings, and the time/space between this genjutsu and reality is altered slightly in that what may be five minutes here is equate to five months in the genjutsu.

**Katon: Kaki Kangoku No Jutsu**-Fire Style: Fire Prison Jutsu. This jutsu was created by Kagome long before the start of the series. It's a fire style jutsu that encircles the enemy and captures them in five solid walls of fire around them, and also bindings of fire are wrapped around their wrists and ankles. Kagome is able to adjust the jutsu so that she may enter and leave as she pleases. Thus it is mostly used for torturing and interrogation.

**Naruto Fan's Notes:** I spent _hours _creating believable jutsus for this story. There are plenty more to come after this, since these are just some of the basics that have shown up. However if any of you wish to use any of these jutsus in your own stories than I request that you ask me first. I do not appreciate plagerism of any kind, but I'm also normally pretty leniant when I'm asked up front about this kind of stuff, so I won't shoot you down. I just like to know is all. Either way, I hope that you all greatly appreciated this second chapter!


	3. The Captive

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Inuyasha or Naruto, but I do own Amaya and other OCs mentioned in this chapter so please ask me if you wish to use them. ^_^

**Arc Summary:** When a plan to infiltrate a roaming clan in the Senju's territory goes awry, all is lost for Kagome. But even in the darkness she is able to find hope in a person she least expected. But how long will this bond last? And at the end of everything, will they just end up betraying each other for their clans?

**The Captive…**

Kagome awoke to someone kicking at her feet gruffly. She gradually opened her eyes to see an unknown male staring at her with a lust filled gaze. She growled angrily at the man, attempting to move her arms to strike out at him. Much to her displeasure she was forced to stop when her limbs refused to move. Her senses immediately went into over drive. What was happening! Where was she! Kagome attempted to move her arms again then silently cursed herself when the rough texture of a rope burned harshly against the skin of her wrists. So the worst had happened; she had been captured by an enemy clan.

The stranger kneeled down and grasped her chin, "Quite the spit fire aren't you, little Uchiha? Never mind that though, it won't last too long around here. But first you need to eat." He gruffly shoved what appeared to be mushrooms in her face. She turned away in spite. Whoever this person might be was going to get the beating of his life when she unbound herself! Nevertheless, she needed to figure out where she was, and where her brothers were at.

Kagome glanced around her surroundings. From the looks of things she was being stowed away in someone's personal hut. Paintings of a family hung snugly to the clay walls. She inspected it closer. All the people in the painting appeared to have a much more 'hardy' look to them than the average citizen. More than farmers, they were probably shinobi as well. But as she looked around the room to find a face that matched the painting-she found none. A clear clue that this area was once a village but the citizens had either left or were chased out. Her best guess would be the latter of the two choices. Kagome observed her enemies more. There were three males total. One in front of her, another by the fire place, and the last guarding the door. All three had similar facial features. The possibility of them being brothers was high, which meant that they would have great teamwork-something she'd have to beware of. Having come to her senses, Kagome then focused on how she had arrived here in the first place.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was that someone had been following her. Could it be that the Senju clan picked up on their presence and attacked? She glared up at her captors then immediately tossed that thought out of her mind. These men did not have the same refined characteristics that the Senju clan had. Their build was very stocky, and their faces were even more battle scarred than most of the elders on her own council. No, these men weren't Senju. So did that make them apart of the Fuenikkusu clan that they were watching the previous night?

"Ryota has yet to check in. You think they might have had something to do with it?" Another male standing close to the first inquired leisurely; like it was a normal occurrence to have a clan member go missing.

"So what if they are? We still got the girl." The first male smirked lustfully at her, "That's all that matters." Kagome reared her head back then slammed her forehead harshly against her captors. Her enemy had no time to react since he had been caught off guard. She winced at the pain centered at the point of impact; a thin trail of blood slowly making its way down the bridge of her nose. The rest of the men in the hut looked on in a stunned silence; completely shocked by the outburst of aggression she displayed. Kagome took advantage of this moment by dropping a hidden kunai from her sleeve into her hand. When her captors finally realized what she was doing, it was already too late. The ropes that bound her wrists fell to the ground uselessly as one of the Fuenikkusu attempted to take hold of the volatile female.

She pivoted swiftly on her heel and delivered a harsh blow to his stomach with her elbow, then turned back to the first man. The teen raised her fist and struck him as hard as she could across his face. A long stream of people swarmed inside the hut after hearing some of the men yell out; attempting to see what was all the commotion. Kagome beat the first wave of attacks off simply by using basic attacks and blocks; however things began to get steadily more difficult as the volume of the hut reached its max. There was very little room to move let alone fight. So she did the only thing she could think of at the time.

"Katon! Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

The entire house went up in flames, and within seconds it was completely engulfed in the fires. Kagome quickly maneuvered through the chaos of the crowd; kicking whoever was in her way and forced through the small opening left in the door way. Just as a light breeze from the outdoors hit her face, the sound of wood groaning under intense pressure suddenly gave way to a loud crash. The teen turned back to see the building crumble to the flames.

Before she could really register what just happened, a group of Fuenikkusu launched their counter-attack. Kunai whirled past her head as a barrage of blades came down upon her person; however none of them were aimed at her vitals. A clear sign that they didn't want to kill her, but subdue her. Oh how foolish that would prove to be. The Uchiha smirked darkly, the blood from before still trailing down her face. Although she wasn't one to kill, she did like to have a little bit of 'fun' every now and then.

When the rain of kunai finally ceased, she glanced up at her enemies shocked faces. All the blades had fallen to the ground in a heap of metal. Not a single one had pierced her skin. They gaped at the scene in morbid fascination. How was that possible? Unbeknownst to her opponents, she had activated her Sharingan and used her eyesight to see the oncoming attacks and dart out of the way.

"My turn."

Taking in her surroundings, she realized that there were far too many Fuenikkusu to use the fire prison jutsu, however an oversized Katon just might work to take them out. She'd just need to be careful not to over exert her sharingan while performing the jutsu. If she lost the use of her Sharingan, that she'd lose her ability to fend off her attackers and would officially fall prisoner to them. That was an idea that she could not accept. She formed the tiger seal and released another Katon. The jutsu spread across the ground like wildfire. As she scanned the desctruction below, her eyes landed on a woman looking on in horror in the back. Her red hair waved in the flurry of her attacks and upon her neck was a necklace that had the symbol of the Senju Clan engraved deeply into it. Kagome's eyes widen...That was Senju Amaya...The Senju clan Matriarch.

Having been distracted, someone grabbed her by the back of the neck and pinched a nerve. Her world went dark once more, and the only hope she had of escaping from this place was gone... Just as she feared, she had now fallen captive to an enemy clan...

* * *

><p>Madara and Izuna ran blindly through the forests. Kagome was no where to be found. After reaching the agreed location they found their beloved sister to be missing. So they went back into the woods to search for her. It was unlike her to be late for anything. From simple dinners to S-ranked missions. She was always a very prompt person and did not like to be kept waiting. The fact that she had not shown herself by now was an indication that she was either being attacked by an enemy clan or was being held captive. The brothers hoped with all their hearts that it was the first option. Enemies they knew she could handle, but being held captive? That was something their clan could not afford! She was the strongest and only female heir to the clan. If she were to die, then so would the clan. With their Sharingans ablaze, the two brothers dove into the depths of darkness to find their sibling...<p>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen the next time Kagome awoke. Only it was not under the starry sky that she sat under, but a decrepit tent made from cheap cloth. It was nearly pitch black save for a small fire burning on the ground a short distance outside of the tent. Kagome attempted to push herself up.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female voice called from somewhere within the confines of the tent. The Uchiha matriarch squinted her eyes in the darkness, looking for the person who had spoken. In the far corner sat a dark figure. Her shoulders were slumped and a curtain of red hair blocked the woman's face from her view.

"And who exactly are you?" Kagome snapped, struggling with the binds on her wrists. Go figure. She _just _got out of one set of restraints, now she was stuck in another without any kunai knives or weapons. The lightness of her limbs were a testament to that. Before they were weighed down very considerably due to the amount of weapons she had hidden beneath her clothing. The proud Uchiha turned her gaze towards the other woman in the room with her. The female shifted from the corner and moved into the light. The dim orange glow from the fire made her much harder to recognize, but the necklace with Senju pendant hanging around her collarbone immediately tipped Kagome off to her identity.

"...Senju Amaya..." She spat the name like it was poison. The very woman who had distracted her in the first place during her escape attempt. She felt a century long hate rise from depths of her heart. Ever since the creation of their clans, Senju and Uchiha hated each other with a flourishing passion. The reason behind the feud was long lost, but the hatred lived on well past the first transgression.

"...Uchiha Kagome..." Amaya growled her name back just as viciously. The two women glared hatefully at each other, they positioned themselves in defensive stances. If one were to strike, the other would be ready to counter the attack.

"Why are you here?" The Uchiha snapped. She wanted to know why the matriarch of the Senju clan was here in the first place and she'd be damned if she didn't get her answer.

"I should ask you the same." Amaya glanced at her in suspicion. Kagome's lips curled back at the response. If her wrists had not been bound, then she would've struck the arrogant woman.

"My reasons for being here are none of your concern Senju. Mind your tongue."

The red head stared at her incredulously, "And you are demanding answers from me? Besides, I don't think you should be making requests from anyone with your hands tied behind your back now should you...Filthy Uchiha..." Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sharp insult. She rose to her feet and approached her enemy.

"Say that again... and I'll cut your tongue off... With or without my hands being bound..." She struggled to keep her Sharingan from flaring to life. Even in this situation the more chakra she could save the better. There was no reason to waste her jutsu on such a disgusting person. No, she'd just strangle the life from her.

"Care to give it a try?" Amaya smirked. The woman's posture began to crouch slightly-a sign that she was ready to pounce.

Before either could continue their argument, the flap to the tent opened and a young male no older than twenty entered. His golden gaze swept over the two furious women and shrugged. He took the woven basket filld with food and placed it by Amaya. Then he turned to the newcomer.

"I would suggest you two keep your fights a little more quiet. You're attracting the attention of Hideki. You don't want that now do you?" His voice was coarse and uncaring, but there was something about the way he interacted with the captives that held Kagome's attention. Unlike the previous males who had awakened her, he made no attempt to make any moves on them. In fact, he seemed less concerned about them than he was just getting out of the tent male's arms were crossed and his gaze kept moving between Amaya and the crowd outside. His fingers twitched and briefly grabbed at the cloth of his sleeve.

The Senju's emerald eyes widened in shock, then all the life drained out of them completely. No longer was there a fighting spirit hidden behind their murky depths. Instead all that was left to see was a deep and dark void of sadness and grief. "...I'm sorry, Kyou..." The man's gaze turned back to her seemingly disturbed by her sudden change of behavior.

"Hey... don't give up yet..." He uttered quietly. For a short moment, he grasp a strand of her hair and stared at her eyes intently. Kagome watched the interaction with curiousity. This was unusual. Amaya was engaged to be married to Hashirama of the Senju clan. Yet this man seemed to have feelings for her that were inappropriate for a woman of her stature. Her charcoal gaze narrowed. She would have to see how this all played out... and maybe use this information to knock the Senju clan heir down a peg or two. When the Uchiha looked back at the couple, he allowed the strand of hair to fall through his fingers and took a deep sigh when she didn't respond to his words of comfort.

Suddenly Kyou moved away from Amaya and advanced towards Kagome. "You're new here right?" She glared at him suspiciously. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm only here to give you food. Now either I can undo those ropes and allow you to eat or you can just sit there all night and starve. I'm pretty sure Amaya over here isn't going to help untie you." She still glared at him, but allowed for the male to undo the ropes binding her wrists.

"Also as a word of advice, don't let the clan hear you two fighting. They'd like nothing more than to see two matriarchs get into an all out brawl, but it'd be in your best interests just to ignore each other."

Kagome bristled at Kyou's words, "How can I ignore the flesh and blood of the people who murdered my family before my very eyes?" He stilled and for a moment she believed that his breath stopped completely. "Do you still expect me to just _ignore _her?" She growled viciously. Amaya's eyes stared at her in shock, as if she couldn't believe the truth of her words.

As the ropes fell to the groud with a soft '_thud_', Kyou stood from his crouched position behind her. His dark hair covered his eyes from view, but Kagome knew that he was contemplating something. Without another word, he left the tent. Leaving the two women to their own devices...

* * *

><p>Kyou sat by his friends. They danced merrily into the night, drinking themselves into a stupor. The heat of the fire in front of them warmed his skin. With his chin resting on his hands and his leg bouncing, he stared at the dancing flames. The Uchiha's words echoed in his head over and over again:<p>

_"How can I ignore the flesh and blood of the people who murdered my family before my very eyes?"_

It was strange. The very same words he had spoken many years ago, long before he had ever taken up the alias 'Kyou' and joined the Fuenikkusu clan. His childhood was fairly simple in the beginning. His parents were poor farmers. They worked from sunrise until nightfall out in the fields to turn up as many crops as possible to keep their family afloat. Whatever food they ate they had grown themselves. However it was a beautiful night such as this one that everything all ended. He remembered it so well that it still sent chills down his spine. As the petals of the cherry blossom trees fell to the ground in a shower of rosy pink, so did the blood of those slaughtered in the massacre...

* * *

><p><em>It was a warm spring night. The Sakura blossoms had been in bloom for almost two weeks and now they were starting to fall to the ground in a shower of pink petals. As a mere boy he was unable to join the ranks of Samurai. He stared up at the starry sky and huffed indignantly. He wanted to see the world and fight the evils that haunted the lands! The boy scuffed his lopsided sandals on the loose dirth beneath his feet. It simply wasn't fair! Why couldn't he go on his own adventure? <em>

_His golden gaze snapped open as the thundering of a horde of horses was heard off in the distance. His small arms dropped to his sides. What was going on? Was there a battle heading their way? He squinted into the darkness of the night, but could not see the people he knew were coming. Then he heard it. The sound that would haunt him for years to come. A horn sounded off in the distance, and then the screams began. The warriors upon horse's backs finally appeared in view. They tore through their village swinging swords down upon the heads of people he had known since the earliest years of his life. His body went cold with fear and his limbs froze in place. What was going on...?_

_The child's father came rushing over the hilltop which he stood, and grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Run boy! Take your mother to safety!" He nodded at his sire. Still numbed by the sudden attack he pumped his legs as hard as he could and ran back to their little hut a little ways away. As he flung the flap to their little abode open he saw their mother lying motionless on the floor. Blood pooled beneath her dark silk-like hair and her eyes were wide open-terror etched into her once beautiful face. _

_"KAA-CHAN!" He cried. The boy reached his head behind her skull and gently lifted her upper torso from the dirt floor. "Kaa-chan! We need to go!" He sobbed. In his young and innocent heart, he already knew that she was dead. But his childlike mindframe would not accept that. So he pleaded, begged even, for her to wake up and follow him to safety. _

_"She's not gonna get up kid. Just leave now before you get killed too." A masculine voice said solemnly from the entrance. The child faced the intruder the tears still streaming down his face. _

_"Who are you?" He demaned angrily. His hands held his mother's body close to his heart-she was starting to grow cold. _

_The unknown male was dressed in rags. Scars marred his face and his eyes were dark and beady. "No one you need to know about. Get the hell out of here kid, while you still can." He squared his shoulder and disapperead behind the curtain of the night's darkness, leaving a trail of falling blossoms and blood in his wake. _

_The boy's tears fell onto his mother's cheeks, trailing down her face as if she were the one to have shed them. How could this have happened? For what reason were they being attacked? Raising a tiny, minute hand he placed his fingers over the tip of her eyelids and slowly slid them closed. He couldn't bare to see the terror reflected in them upon her death. He placed her body back onto the ground and rose to his feet. Just a few minutes ago he had wanted an adventure as a Samurai, but now all he had was a broken dream and a growing feeling of helplessness. He did not have the power to help the adults and he would only burden their attempts to drive back the intruders. Coming up with no other options, he grabbed a shovel to use as a weapon and ran out into the chaos. The only person he could trust at this point was his father. _

_As the child ran across the hill he dodged between bodies of warriors, falling to the ground as they took their last breaths. The dirt was stained scarlet with the blood of the people who had once lived there. The boy ducked and ran as fast as he could until he caught sight of his sire. His father had one of the enemies by their neck and was attempting to kill them. Then suddenly another approached from behind with a sword poised high above his head._

_"TOU-CHAN BEHIND YOU!" He called out desperately. The older man quickly swiveled to face the threat, but it was too late. Having fought many battles, the intruder brought the blade down upon his neck before he could even lift a finger to defend himself. The child stared in disbelief as his father's body fell to the soft earth-headless. He felt numb. This couldn't be happening! It had to be a nightmare! _

_He shook his head desperately. When he opened his eyes once more his father's killers had begun to advance on him. Panic rose in his chest. No! He couldn't die like this! He had to live! Sensing the man's approach, he rushed to the opposite side of the hill and ran deep into the forest surrounding their village. He disappeared into the night with his heart full of despair and hatred. He would have his vengeance, one way or another. As the last few petals of the Sakura trees fell to the earth, the Village that lived beneath their boughs died. In a single night everything was gone..._

* * *

><p>"Kyou-chann! Come play with me!" A sultrous voice disturbed his thoughts. His golden gaze turned towards a curvy female. Her cheeks were stained a deep crimson from the amount of sake she had consumed and her words were beginning to slurr together.<p>

"No Reiko." He commented quickly.

"But Kyouu! I wanna have some fun!" She winked at him suggestively. Reiko wasn't the type of woman who cared much for reputations and would often allow her kimono to rise a little higher than what was deemed 'appropriate' if it meant that she could draw the attention of a few males. Apparently she had picked him as her next conquest in her drunken stupor.

"Just leave him alone Reiko. He's in one of his moods. It's best not to bother Kyou right now." Hajime spoke up from next to him, "Besides, I'm available." He grinned at her perversely. She stuck out her lips in a pout.

"But I want _Kyou_!" She complained grasping onto the fabric of his shirt. As she tugged at the cloth her nails began to bite into his skin, leaving dark red welts on his chest. Kyou gently yet swiftly knocked her hands away from him.

"_Kyouuuu!_" She whined pathetically. He brushed off her attempts to regain his affections and marched back to the town center in a silent fury.

"Now you've done it Reiko. You've pissed him off." He heard Hajime reprimand the woman. She wailed loudly and he proceeded to block out her grating voice. He needed to think on the Uchiha's words. Did the Senju really slaughter her family? He had never heard of the Senju being so violent before and even Amaya seemed taken aback by her proclaimation. His heart clenched at the image of her despaired expression. _'Amaya... you've... given up all hope haven't you...?'_

His golden gaze hardened. If she truly gave up hope then he would have to find a way to give it back to her. Kyou marched through the make-shift base towards a small camp at the edge of the village. He needed to confirm the truth of Uchiha's words. If what she said was true then he would need to adopt a new strategy...

* * *

><p>After searching for several hours the brothers made their way back to the Fuenikkusu clan's base. When they had arrived before there were several small homes and tents set up around the entire village. Now one of the larger homes that stood in the center was collasped and charred a deep black. Izuna's and Madara's hearts dropped. It was certain that Kagome had caused that damage. But now they needed to know: Was she still within the village?\<p>

Madara whirled on his younger sibling and took him up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell did you see in that village? Why were you so determined to get Kagome to safety when you returned? What the hell is going on here Izuna!" He roared. The older male shook his brother harshly, not caring if he hurt him in his blind fury.

Izuna quickly slapped his hands away. "It's...disturbing..." He started.

"How so?" Madara snapped. His arms crossed over his chest.

"When I went incognito in the village, I noticed that there were several matriarchs of powerful clans there..." He stopped and waited for Madara to nod for him to continue, "They were hidden in a tent at the far reaches of the village. They were being guarded by several powerful shinobi and one in particular seemed to have a high level of chakra... it was almost inhuman." His charcoal gaze darkened. "Madara... I think they've been kidnapping these women for a personal gain... there's a high possibility that they could even be trying to start a massive war between clans... Like ourselves and the Senju..."

Madara's gaze darkened at this information, "If they've taken Kagome then they probably already have Amaya of the Senju. Izuna!" He called out his name harshly, "What are our chances of sneaking Kagome out of the tent undetected?"

The young sibling shook his head, "It's impossible. That shinobi I told you about, with the inhuman chakra, he nearly caught me in my transformation jutsu. If we were to go back in like that than we'd be killed in an instant. We'll need to head back to the clan and get more shinobi to get her out..." Izuna's heart dropped at his next words, "...We can't saver her by ourselves..."

Madara glared at his brother but followed his advice. He couldn't give a damn about the other matriarchs, but he'd rather take his own life than allow some fithly roamin clan with no name for themselves to hold their sister captive. "Right. We return to the clan and bring back up. The next time we return we'll have their heads..."

* * *

><p>Kagome rubbed her wrists gently. Burn marks were etched deep into the skin from where the ropes were. Hearing Amaya shift and take a bite into an apple within the basket she turned to glare over at the other female. This was the absolute <em>last <em>place that she wanted to be right now-sitting across from her mortal enemy and being held captive by some clan whose name didn't even have any sort of reputation attatched to it. She swore at the circumstances that she was being forced in. When her chakra reserves were back to normal again, she'd have her revenge.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome growled when she spotted Amaya staring over at her with an unreadable expression. The red head 'huffed' then turned to face the other direction, but made carefully sure that her back wasn't turned to her. The Uchiha smirked, so the girl wasn't a complete dunce. She picked up an orange from the basket and began to peel away the skin. As she peeled a piece off, she would flick it in the other woman's direction. She watched with an amused smirk as the Senju cringed with each peice of orange tossed at her head. After about half of the orange being stripped of its precious outer layer Amaya finally snapped at her rival.

"What do I look like? A compost? Quit throwing that on me!" The life flared back into her eyes momentarily and she raised her fist as if she were tempted to bring it down on Kagome's head. The Uchiha smirked once more and flicked another peice of the orange at her face.

"Shut up and make me Senju. Besides, I'm under no obligation to be even somewhat civil to your kind. Now move out of my light before I strangle you." Her eyes grew sharp and full of a dark promise to go through with that threat. Amaya glared hatefully at the women but sat at the far side-her back pressed against the flimsy cloth.

"Just you wait Uchiha... you'll get yours..." She whispered darkly. She was close to her clan's territory, so it would only be a matter of time before her chakra signal was detected. However the longer she stayed with this clan, the less likely her chances were of being found. With each passing day her chakra level fell and soon she would have no chakra left to even walk on her own.

Kagome glanced at her then shrugged. If it came down to it, she'd take the Senju's life. She wasn't opposed to taking her life. Not when it was her family that was responsible for her mother's death. Her heart clenched at the image of her mother's lifeless body falling right before her innocent eyes. No! She must've think of that. The orange laid in her hands-the idea of throwing the peel at her rival long since left her mind. As she held the fruit in her hand she began to wonder about what their clan would be like if her parents had still survived. Would she even have been in this mess? Her eyes darkened. There was only one justsu that her mother had passed down to her. One very precious, _precious _justsu that all matriarchs of their clan were taught at a young age. Kagome stopped and briefly pondered the idea of using it now but then shook the thought from her mind. She didn't have enough chakra to perform it and they were far away from her home. If she was lucky then Madara and Izuna would still be nearby, however they wouldn't have had the strength to fight all the Fuenikkusu to save her. Also the only thing it would do would be to attract the attention of the surrounding Senju clan. It was bad enough just putting up with their matriarch, she didn't want to have to battle the patriarch or his annoying brother.

Her lips turned up at the thought of Senju Tobirama, the younger brother of Hashirama. She had seen him many times across the battlefield but had never had the chance to fight him herself. He was a very cunning man and was fast on his feet. He was both a water and lightning element user, her main weaknesses. At her current level of strength, she wouldn't have the power to defeat him. Her jaw ticked. She didn't like the thought of being weak to anyone other than her brothers. Kagome went back to peeling the orange, but this time she began to devise a plan to escape from this clan and strengthen herself so that she would be able to challenge Tobirama one day and defeat him on the battlefield. Hashirama was Madara's to defeat. But that didn't mean that she would lie down and allow him to take down both of the brothers. The Uchiha smirked. Soon, very soon, she would prove herself worthy to carry the Uchiha name...

* * *

><p>Kyou marched into the tent unannounced. His golden eyes stared over at the figured slumped peacefully in a futon. Walking up to the sleeping person he quicky delivered a harsh kick to their exposed ribs.<p>

"Ow! What the hell Kyou? Are you trying to kill me or something!" The man bellowed. He raised a calloused hand to his aching rib cage, sure that one of the bones might now be fractured from the blow by his 'comrade'.

"Shut the hell up Rokuro. I've got a few questions to ask you." The young man demanded.

"What's up with you and violence? I swear you're more sadistic that Hideki." Rokuro grumbled nursing his side.

Kyou's hand shot out and grabbed the male by his neck. "Don't you _ever _compare me to him!" He snarled fiercely.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that. You hate that man don't you?" Rokuro grinned slyly. Even with his life in his hands, the male could still find a way to irritate him.

"Just answer my damn questions Rokuro, and don't go fucking around with it either." He growled.

"I will if you let go of my neck." The light haired man smirked. Kyou did as he asked and allowed him to fall to the ground unceremoniously.

"The Uchiha clan and Senju clan have been known for their rivalry," Kyou started watching Rokuro closely, "But what I want to know about is if the Senju clan massacred the Uchiha clan within the past two decades. Would you have any information on that?"

Rokuro grinned devillishly, "Why Kyou, you've got a thing for the new girl already? What happened to the Senju captive? Have you already switched sides? My, I never took you to be so fickle."

Kyou roared in anger, tackling the other man to the ground with a kunai pressed against his throat dangerously.

"What the hell did I tell you? Answer. The. Fucking. Question!"

Rokuro threw his hands up in the air, "Alright! Alright! Don't kill me now." Kyou slowly moved off of him and he began his response, "There was indeed a case where _a_ Senju attacked the Uchiha clan unprovoked. It happened roughly ten years ago. The Senju clan was being led by a man who called himself 'The Divine Justice'. He believed that in order to see their clan prevail, they would first need to annihilate the Uchiha clan. However his plans went astray when he was met with both anger and disbelief by his fellow comrades. So after by thrown out by the clan, he gathered up a few of the people who chose to follow him and they attacked the Uchiha's. Their raid was very successful. They effectively killed off the leaders of the clan as well as many of their defense forces. It's not quite known how they did it, but somehow they managed to kill a good deal of their numbers. Shortly afterwards the elders took over the clan and the trio of siblings that the leaders left in their wake were trained very harshly. Now the oldest brother is its official patriarch. That girl that we captured today was the Matriarch. It won't be long before the last bits of their clan comes back to save her. Unlike the other women here, she's all the last hope for their survival...So their attack will be much more vicious than you can even image..." Rokuro trailed off.

Kyou stared at him for a brief moment. Rokuro had been a ronin long before he joined up with the Fuenikkusu clan. So he had seen many battles and witnessed many fueds between clans, shinobi and samurai alike. It wasn't uncommon for him to have sensitive knowledge about the clans that they were now attacking. It was why Hideki was so keen on having the man within his ranks. But that decision would shortly backfire on him.

"I understand." Kyou spoke, slowly going over the information in his mind. So she was right. Her clan had been slaughtered. So now what would he do? He couldn't just take a side with the women. Yet he also couldn't just allow for the both of them to rot away in this hell hole. Determination set in his eyes and he began to plot his next move. By the time he was done here, Hideki would regret he had ever crossed his path...

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **Mahahaha. 'Kyou' is actually a character that I created a long time ago. He was given a different name that I originally used but his role is no less important. Originally he was supposed to have his own story (and I still have draft for the first chapter), but I currently have that on hold until I can get more of DNR done ;P. Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! Criticism much welcomed! As for the massive weapon that the clan was working and the stolen matriarchs, those will be addressed in the upcoming chapters so just hang in there for a little longer. I'm slowly working my way up to that part of this arc. Also this is the last fully written chapter that I have, so updates will be HECK of a lot slower now. D: I'll update my progress of my writing on my profile so keep an eye out. Thanks for all of your support!


End file.
